


Last Of The Real Ones

by LaughingThalia



Series: M A N I A [4]
Category: DCU, Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Father-Son Relationship, Parent-Child Relationship, TT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingThalia/pseuds/LaughingThalia
Summary: Damian had spent his life being the best but his mother had sent him away to get better,tobebetter.So he vowed to be better, he vowed to be the best.And then Batman had handed him the 'Robin' title.A Second-Third-Fourth hand name.But if Batman wanted him as Robin, if hisfatherwanted him as Robinthen he would be the best damn Robin that ever graced Gotham's rooftops.





	Last Of The Real Ones

Damien Wayne, Robin  
Last of the Real Ones

 **I was just an only child of the universe**  
Damian Al Ghul. Heir to the Demon.  
Damian Wayne. Son of Batman.  
No matter which why his mother and grandfather pushed him, no matter what they told him the fact always remained that Damian was ~~important~~.  
Damian knew he was ~~important~~ because of the way the league of Shadows acted around him.  
They ~~feared~~ him and ~~respected~~ him and did what he said so long as it didn’t conflict with his grandfather or mother's commands.

**And then I found you  
And then I found you**

And then they'd met. And Batman had been so different from what he had expected.  
For one, he didn't kill. He was adamant on that and for someone who was literally ~~born to kill~~ this was hard to grasp.  
It made no sense.  
Bruce's other 'son' the dishonourable Red Hood seemed to get it so why hadn't Batman?  
For another, he allowed the world to think him a drinking, womanising buffoon rather then show him who he really was.  
And last but not least the aforementioned 'other sons'.  
That had really knocked him down a few pegs before he'd even told them all his official titles.

 **You are the sun and I am just the planets**  
**Spinning around you**  
 **Spinning around you**  
 **You were too good to be true**  
 **Gold plated**  
 **But what's inside you**  
 **But what's inside you**

Mother had talked Batman up so much that when the time had come to meeting him...  
it had been underwhelming.  
The man was supposed to be a towering block of immovable mass but he was shorter than Superman,  
Nightwing swayed him on things by simply showing him the 'puppy dog eyes' as Drake called it  
and his sons were all varying degrees of ~~weak~~.  
Nightwing was so cheerful,  
Red Hood had no honour,  
Red Robin was so bad at fighting.  
How could the Great Bat allow for such things?

**I know the whole damn city thinks it needs you**   
**But not as much as I do**   
**Not as much as I do**

He even fostered weakness in his city,  
the moment Batman left the whole of Gotham fell apart.  
The police department couldn't even handle a simple clown by themselves.  
The whole city thought they needed Batman.  
And maybe they did but Damian wished for just a second they didn't so that he could finally spend some time with his _dad_.

 **Cause you're the last of a dying breed**  
**Write our names on the wet concrete**  
 **I wonder if your therapist knows**  
 **Everything about me**  
 **I'm here in search of you're glory**  
 **There's been a million before me**  
 **That ultra kind of love**  
 **You never walk away from**  
 **You're just the last of the real ones**

Damian had come to prove himself.  
He'd spent his whole life proving himself and it hadn't been enough,  
his mother had sent him away to get better,  
to _be_ better.  
So he vowed to be the ~~best~~ , he wasn't sure at what yet but he would do it.  
And then he found out Batman had handed him the Robin title, borrowed robes.  
Second,  
Third,  
Fourth hand name and a fourth hand gimmick.  
But if Batman wanted him as Robin, if his _father_ wanted him as Robin  
then he would be the best Robin that ever graced Gotham's rooftops.

Grayson was ruining that plan.  
Even when he no longer bore the title he was a ~~better~~ Robin ~~than Damian~~.  
Everything he seemed to do just angered the man more.  
His very existence seemed to anger him.  
Something tells him whatever his mother had done to become pregnant had not been entirely consensual.  
So on top of being a ~~terrible~~ Robin he was also an ~~unwanted~~ son.

 **I am a collapsing star with tunnel vision**  
**But only for you**  
 **But only for you**

He was known to be ~~stubborn~~. That was a bi-product of the dangerous combination of being raised having everything handed to you and being the best at everything you tried.  
He'd never had to do better because he'd always been ~~the best~~.  
Now with Batman he found he had to...try.  
He had to try not to kill criminals who did bad things like hurt woman and kick dogs.  
He had to try to keep up on the rooftops with his little legs.  
He had to try to follow orders from Batman.

**My head is stripped, just a screw that's been tightened too many times**   
**When I think of you**   
**When I think of you**

People say he was ~~uptight~~.  
That he was like Batman in a kid's body,  
Damian took it as a compliment but their intention was ~~mockery~~ and that stung.  
It ~~hurt~~ that people were mocking him.

 **I will shield you from the waves**  
**If they find you**  
 **I will protect you**  
 **I will protect you**  
 **Just tell me tell me I am the only one**  
 **Even if it's not true**  
 **Even if it's not true**

 _'I am the ~~best~~ Robin.'_ he thought to himself in the mirror as he put on his Gotham Academy uniform. “I am the ~~best~~ Robin.”


End file.
